


Cocked Hats and Cat Ears

by lirin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Mozzie was sitting on the Burkes' front doorstep.





	Cocked Hats and Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



It had been a long day at work. They'd finally gotten the lead they'd been waiting for on the diamond case, and they'd had to hurry to come up with a fake identity for Neal and send him in as a potential buyer. At least nobody had shot at anybody for once, but there was still plenty of paperwork waiting when everybody dragged themselves in to work tomorrow. Unless tomorrow was Sunday. Peter couldn't really remember what day today was. Hopefully it was a day that El didn't have to work late, so she'd be home before him. Maybe he could talk her out of making dinner, and they could go out to that little Italian place on the corner, the one with the really good antipasto salad.

Musing happily on dinner, Peter pulled his car up to the curb, parked, and got out. Then he blinked, and blinked again.

Mozzie was sitting on his front doorstep.

More specifically, Mozzie was sitting on his front doorstep while wearing a cocked hat and some sort of uniform, and holding a giant bowl of something. Popcorn? "Hello, Suit!" Mozzie greeted him, smiling.

Eyeing Mozzie warily, Peter headed up the steps. The door behind Mozzie opened and El came out to join them on the porch. She was wearing a straight burgundy dress with fringe and a tight hat. Kind of flapper-ish, he supposed—and with that, the penny dropped. Halloween. Oh well, he probably wasn't going to be able to convince El to go out to dinner tonight, then.

"Hey hon," El said, continuing her welcome with a kiss as soon as he got close enough. "Long day?"

"Too much paperwork," Peter said. He grabbed a handful of candy from Mozzie's bowl, dodging as Mozzie aimed a smack at his hand.

"You have to say 'trick or treat'," Mozzie informed him.

"Who bought the candy?"

"El did."

"Well then," Peter said with a raised eyebrow. He unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it in his mouth. "If El wants me to say trick or treat, she'll have to tell me so."

El put a hand on his shoulder. "Peter's obviously not a trick-or-treater or he'd be wearing a costume," she said.

"What do you call that monstrosity?" Mozzie asked, waving a hand up and down at Peter. "You don't expect me to believe he wears a suit like that for fun. It's obviously his way of blending in with the rest of the suits. If a kid came up these steps right now wearing a suit like that, I'd be able to guess that he was dressed up as a government agent and it wouldn't even take me three guesses."

El chuckled and pulled at Peter's wrist. "We'll be right back, Mozzie, let me know if you run out of candy!" she called as she led him into the house.

"Are you expecting me to dress up?" Peter asked her. "I didn't have a costume planned."

"You're in luck," El said. "That's why I bought this."

"Cat ears?"

She smiled. "Well, if you're not going to put the work in, you don't get to wear a complex costume. It's too bad you didn't bring Neal with you. I bought two pairs, and I was looking forward to seeing him have to choose between coming up with a costume out of nothing or wearing cheap cat ears."

"Neal would probably have come up with the costume," Peter muttered. "What about Satchmo? Did you get him a costume?"

El clapped a hand to her mouth. "No! I knew I forgot something. Do you think the store's still open? I should..."

"Don't worry, I've got this," Peter said with a grin. He grabbed a pair of pliers and the other cat ears. "I think they'll stay best if I wire them to the collar, so they can stick up behind his head."

"You'll match," El said.

Peter smiled. "Yes, but better still, I can tell Neal we gave his costume to the dog!"


End file.
